Banana Flavoured Ice Cream
by Anna McNarin
Summary: A silly short story involving a couple of ducks, a bench, and ice cream.


**Location:** St. Canard Mall, on a bench outside McDuck's Ice Cream Parlor

**Time:** a little after 4 pm, Friday

There wasn't anything in the world more satisfying than having your favourite ice cream slide down the back of your throat in a cool, smooth wave. Not even making the ten o'clock news was as enjoyable as having a whole carton of your favourite flavour in hand, and that was saying something. Although, there was a good chance he would have the good fortune of both before the day was through.

He smiled into the carton and selected his next bite carefully, pausing to gaze at it briefly before devouring it and three more just like it. With yet another spoon full in his mouth, he leaned back and closed his eyes, savouring every bit of it. There was no getting around it, this was sheer Heaven.

Someone leaning on the back of the bench staring at him gave him reason enough to crack an eye over his shoulder, still smiling over the frozen treat.

A rough voice answered his questioning eyebrow. "How can you be so happy over a stupid carton of ice cream?"

"Banana."

"What?"

He swallowed another scoop. "It's Banana Ice Cream."

"So what."

"Have you ever _had_ Banana Ice Cream?"

"I don't do ice cream."

"Everyone likes ice cream. Try a bite."

He pulled a spare spoon from within some napkins and handed it to the man loaded with off white/pale yellow ice cream. The man took it and sneered at it.

"You've got to be kidding."

He shook his head. "Nope. Sit. Eat."

Reluctantly the man sat on the edge of the bench and forced the spoon into his mouth like it was home made cough syrup. At first he grimaced like he was expecting to drop dead, but then his expression changed to that of surprise.

He smiled and held the carton out to him. "See?"

The man eyed him nastily, but scooted closer and took another scoop. Soon, the two were sitting side by side, eating ice cream and watching a scene in front of them.

The man paused between bites. "Think they'll ever notice we're not there?"

"Hmm, wouldn't count on it."

"Why aren't you out there? You're the attention hog."

"The same reason you aren't, this is more fun." He dove his spoon into the carton. "Five bucks says Sparky comes out on top."

The man grinned. "You're on."

And so it continued, the friend and the foe, sitting on a bench in a mall eating Banana Ice Cream watching a small battle going on before them. On one side, the laughable, yet potentially deadly (if they ever realize they _can_ be a real threat) Fearsome Four: Megavolt, Bushroot, Quackerjack, and the Liquidator. On the other side, a privately owned hero (by his mom, on loan to Scrooge), Gizmoduck.

As to how this bizarre arrangement came about, it's obnoxiously simple. The particular mall in which our not so unlikely cast met up was nothing short of a bright orange magnet with a sign that said "rob me" on it. For one, Ivy's Garden Emporium had just received a shipment of tropical plants, including a few rare species of roses native to Asia. Just a few shops down and to the left is a brand new Glomgold's Toy Store, which of course is filled with a crazy slew of games, toys, and puzzles from all over the world. Across from the toy store is a gadget store called The Monkey Wrench and advertised in their front shop window is a state of the art water purification unit, guaranteed to remove dirt, small rocks, chlorine & other chemicals etc. And if you're wondering what attraction the mall might hold for our dear Megavolt -don't. It's a stupid question. What does every nook and corner of the mall have? Lightbulbs!

Led by Negaduck, (St. Canard's resident pyro) The Fearsome Four, er, Five set about to accomplish their own objectives and horrify hundreds. Just as they were getting started, a burst of purple smoke appeared before them and a familiar cry rang out:

"I am the terror that flaps in the night! I am the raspberry seed you can't floss out I am-"

" . . .GIZMODUCK!"

Darkwing, finger poised in the air, is left befuddled and irritated as a white metallic blur zooms by to take on the Fearsome Five. Feeling a little more peeved than usual, Darkwing, almost made it up to Gizmo when he caught site of the ice cream parlor offering a two dollar discount on one gallon cartons of ice cream. He thought about it, argued with himself, debated a bit more, but in the end his stomach growled and that settled things. He went and bought a gallon of Banana Ice Cream.

Now, Negaduck is by no means stupid. He had planned to watch everyone fight from the side lines to begin with, maybe toss in a stick of dynamite or two to liven things up if he grew bored. But his noticing Darkwing sitting on a bench with a carton if ice cream derailed his plans as this was just too strange and unusual to pass up. Darkwing _never_ let Gizmoduck take the lead, let alone take over, especially in St. Canard. He just had to know what was so wonderful about that particular carton of ice cream that Darkwing would rather eat it than boost his ego. Well, now he knew. It was Banana Ice Cream.

**Miss McNarin asks the audience: **who do _you_ think would win?


End file.
